(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear such as socks or stockings incorporating materials capable of absorbing perspiration and counteracting foot odor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior efforts at providing materials for footwear and the like may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,144,291, 3,842,519, 3,852,897 and 4,015,347. Each of these patents discloses an insole treated with materials acting as deoderizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,291 discloses an insole formed of felt and treated with a mixture of zinc, peroxide and perborate of soda. The treated insole is then cemented to a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,519 discloses a sole shaped sheet of foamed latex in which several materials including activated charcoal are mixed prior to foaming and curing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,897 discloses an insole comprising a fibrous web of wood fibers carried on a fabric sheet with active carbon in the fiber layer and patent 4,015,347 discloses an insole which has a metallic layer on the surface of a base, the metallic layer including silver, copper or an alloy of these metals.
The present invention utilizes a synthetic resin such as polyester in which powdered or small particle activated charcoal is present in an amount between about 20% and 40% of the total volume. The resin containing the activated charcoal is pressure extruded to form a yarn suitable for use in conventional stocking or sock knitting machines to form the article of the present invention.